


Of course, sweetie.

by nsfwaki (akiizayoi)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Kitten Aki, fem!Divine, mistress divine, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiizayoi/pseuds/nsfwaki
Summary: sfw drabble surrounding mistress Divine and kitten Aki.





	Of course, sweetie.

The softest of caresses upon her cheek brought Aki out of her daze. With a light, confused, “Hmm?”, she glanced upwards towards the tall woman. “Yes, mistress?” Her voice came out as a whisper, and the tire in her became increasingly obvious.

“Shouldn’t you be going to bed, kitten?” was the only response, as Divine crouched down to hold the sleepy felid.   
She wanted to argue it, but a loud yawn tumbled from between her lips before she could, and with a gentle sigh, she succumbed. “I should be... Could you please carry me?”

A soft chuckle, “of course, sweetie.”


End file.
